Vinsmoke Yonji
Vinsmoke Yonji (ヴィンスモーク・ヨンジ, Vinsumōku Yonji), also known as "Winch Green" (ウインチグリーン, Uinchi Gurīn), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family, making him Sanji's younger brother. He is also a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. ".''" :—Vinsmoke Niji. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (child): Not Known (English), Akemi Okamura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As noted by the Straw Hats, Yonji heavily resembles his brother Sanji. He has almost identical facial features, including the distinctive curly eyebrows that resemble the numeral 6 common to the Vinsmoke siblings. However, his hair is green and slicked back into a cowlick, his eyebrows curl in the inverse direction (both face the left side of his face), and he lacks facial hair. He is also more muscular than his brothers, who all have comparatively slim builds, and notably taller than them despite being the youngest child. The Young Past Days As a child, Yonji's hair was styled with a small cowlick on top of his head. He also wore a light green shirt with the number "4" on it with white pants and brown boots. Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip When commanding the forces of Germa 66, Yonji wears a green raid suit, comprising a shirt bearing the number "66" in gold, and a black hooded cloak bearing a green "4" on the left. He wears a striped belt with the Germa 66 symbol as a belt buckle, metal gloves, an orange ascot, sunglasses, and black earphones on the top of his head. When outside of his combat attire, Yonji wears a light-colored short sleeved shirt with a frilled collar, along with a striped belt and plain black pants. For formal functions, he also wears a dark floor-length, single-shoulder royal cape with an upturned collar and a neck clasp. During the Tea Party, Yonji changed into a dark suit, comprised of a dark double-breasted jacket over a light collared shirt, dark pants, and dark gloves. He also wore a royal cape similar to the one he was wearing previously, but shorter, light-colored, and clasped together with two chains. Once chaos broke out, Yonji changed back into his raid suit. * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 21 * Birthday: March 2nd * Height: 194 cm (6'4½") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Yonji has been described as callous and stingy, refusing to help a dying Luffy and challenging the Straw Hats to plunder the Germa 66 ship for the cure for Luffy's condition. His elder sister, Reiju, claimed that he was rotten to the core. Yonji seems to take amusement in instigating or observing conflict, as he offered to lead Sanji to Niji for a fight with a smile and acted similarly when he tried to goad the Straw Hats into attacking him. He is also proud, getting angry at Reiju when she humiliated him in front of the Straw Hats. This proud nature was in evidence again when, upon suffering defeat at Sanji's hands, Yonji was infuriated and swore to make the latter pay for his actions. Since birth, Yonji is incapable of sympathy and empathy due to the genetic modifications done by his father. As a child, Yonji took part in bullying Sanji, joining his two eldest brothers in mercilessly beating and mocking Sanji's compassion in preparing food for others. This shows that he neither tolerates nor values any such trait, which he believed was worthless to royals. In the present day, Sanji claims that, despite his hopes to the contrary, all of the members of his family have only gotten worse with time.Furthermore, after Big Mom revealed her treachery, Yonji was unmoved even by the prospect of his own death, laughing at the desperation of their situation. Yonji is also very mindful of his family's affairs, deciding to not get involved with the Straw Hats in order to ensure that Sanji's wedding would not be jeopardized. He also tried to reprimand Sanji after hearing that Sanji was refusing to cooperate with their family's plans for an alliance with Big Mam. As Nami observed, Yonji, like his older brother Sanji, exhibits lecherous qualities. He is immediately struck by Nami's beauty, and is seen ogling Nami's bounty poster when Germa 66 depart from their brief meeting with the Straw Hats. After witnessing Nami slapping Sanji, he exclaims that he is into her fiery personality. Furthermore, like Sanji, he has also been shown to allow his lust to cloud his better judgement; he absentmindedly expresses his desire to marry Charlotte Pudding himself due to her beauty, prompting Ichiji and Niji to remind him that marrying into her family would not bode well for them. Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates Family * Vinsmoke Sora (mother; deceased) * Vinsmoke Judge (father) * Vinsmoke Reiju (older sister) * Vinsmoke Ichiji (oldest brother) * Vinsmoke Niji (older brother) * Vinsmoke Sanji (old brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Big Mam Pirates ** Big Mam ** Charlotte Perospero Abilities and Powers Being part of the Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, as well the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, he (as well as his father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. Yonji's father, Vinsmoke Judge, who has a extremely strict standard for strength, claimed that he was a formidable fighter. However, after a hostile encounter with Sanji, it is noted that his strength is inferior to his older brother's. While Sanji was visibly unharmed after their fight, Yonji's face was severely deformed and required treatment. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Like his other siblings, Yonji was given genetic enhancements which gave him great superhuman physical abilities. Judge's aide stated that Yonji's strength and agility had matured into the level of adult men by the time he was a young child. He possesses an outer skeleton which gives him very strong degree of durability, as he appeared largely unharmed by his sister Reiju's kick despite her using enough force to send him flying several meters away. After his fight with Sanji, Yonji's face somehow became deformed as though it was a piece of dented metal; a doctor attempted to repair it appropriately, using first a hammer and then a machine press. Neither of these processes induced much pain or any injury in Yonji. He also has quick reaction speed, as he was able to put up a defense against Reiju's unexpected kick. He has tremendous tolerance for alcohol, as he and his brothers continued to drink large quantities unaffected while the barmaids all fell intoxicated. He also underwent extensive combat training to lead Germa 66 as a commander. Even Judge was surprised at Yonji's defeat as he considered Yonji a formidable fighter. When given back his raid suit, Yonji was able to subdue Charlotte Daifuku's genie, which had previously incapacitated Sanji (though this was due to it being a surprise attack). The anime shows Yonji being able to briefly withstand and clash with Sanji's Diable Jambe before getting overwhelmed. He possesses a strong will as he was able to withstand Big Mam's burst of Conqueror's Haki and remained conscious from her loud scream. Attacks * Black Bug (ブラック バグ, Burakku Bagu; literally meaning "Compound Color Bug"): A combination attack between Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. The three utilize their abilities and hit a single target with three synchronized strikes. It was first used to break Charlotte Perospero's Candy Wall to allow Caesar Clown to escape from the Big Mom Pirates. Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Being from the technologically advanced Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses high-tech equipment, including a personal raid suit. So far, he has been shown using his jet-propelled boots to levitate in midair. Gadgets Weapons Gallery History Past Yonji was born on the same day as his three brothers, being the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family. Yonji and his siblings were informed as children that they had been given genetic enhancements, and Judge trained them from a very young age in order to develop their superhuman abilities. All of them but Sanji excelled at their exercises. Yonji, Ichiji, and Niji were initially irritated with Sanji's poor progress, but they eventually took pleasure bullying Sanji for his weakness as well as for acting "un-royally" and serving food to rats. Eventually, Judge had Sanji locked in the Vinsmoke castle dungeon before staging a state funeral and informing the kingdom that Sanji had died in an accident. At the time, Yonji was gleeful to hear about his brother's supposed death. Six months later, Yonji and his remaining siblings continued excelling in their training and were doted on by Judge. Yonji, Ichiji, and Niji occasionally visited Sanji in the dungeon just to continue with their bullying. After Sanji ran away from the family, Yonji and his brothers often thought of the amusing ways he might have died while out on his own. Synopsis Four Emperor Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Battles Canon * Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji vs. Sanji * Yonji vs. Sanji (unseen in the manga) * Sanji Retrieval Team-Fire Tank Alliance vs. Big Mam Pirates ** Yonji vs. Charlotte Daifuku ** Niji and Yonji vs. Charlotte Lingling (unseen) * Vinsmoke Family vs. Charlotte Nusstorte and his pursuit squad Non-Canon * Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju vs. Germa soldiers Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Vinsmoke Yonji One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Yon (四) means "four" in Japanese. This is a reference to Yonji's position as the family's fourth-born son. * Yonji's cowlick resembles Sanji's from the 11th omake, Mugiwara Theatre - Family Time. * In Volume 61's SBS, a fan joked that Sanji, having changed his appearance by switching the eye he covers, might be Sanji's twin brother named Yonji. * He was ranked 89th in the sixth popularity poll. Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:One Piece Universe Characters